Grand Heist Online (2002 film)
Grand Heist Online is an American 2002 crime film starring Gary Sinise. * Directed by Gary Sinise * Produced by Gary Sinise * Starring Gary Sinise * Madeline Stowe * Vincent D'Onofrio * Mekhi Phifer * Tony Shalhoub * Gary Dourdan * Lindsay Crouse * Clarence Williams III * Elizabeth Pena * Shane Broley * Golden Brooks * Ted King * Rachel Luttrell * Tim Guinee * Distributed by Dimension Films * Release Date January 4 2002 * Run Time 135 min * Country United States Plot *Shia (Gary Sinise) is a military sergeant who is wanting to help his waitress friend and then he finds out that two corrupt police officers, corrupt SWAT officers, corrupt FBI agents, military soldiers who are corrupt and the serial killers want the level to be clear on the scene and then Shia kills them and then he pays his waitress friend Shyla (Madeline Stowe) a visit who is going to help him fight the arguments toward him and then he and Shyla has a group of serial killers and then Shia kills the serial killers and then he escapes with Shyla and then they go to the bar to meet Joseph (Vincent D'Onofrio) who is a gangster of the big idea and then Milo (Tony Shalhoub) goes to visit Him and Shyla who is going to find out the things are wrong and then Kyle (Gary Dourdan) arrives to talk about the same expression who knows things are acquirable on any sort and then He tells them see you later and then Shia drives to his house. He is in his house and is told by Shyla, Joseph, Milo and Kyle that he needs to go to golf to check it out and then he takes Shyla, Joseph, Milo and Kyle to Golf and then they find out that a golf attendant named Hsin (Brian Brophy) who is a hitman on requirements find out he is using the idea and then Shia shoots and kills Hsin and then a group of serial killers arrive and then Shia kills them and then he, Shyla, Joseph, Milo and Kyle go back to the house and then they talk about their day in the house to get the expression right. He tells Shyla, Joseph, Milo and Kyle that the day was good and then he goes out to the shopping center to talk about it and then Cast * Gary Sinise as Shia, A military sergeant. * Madeline Stowe as Shyla, A waitress. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Joseph, A Gangster. * Mekhi Pffeffer as Jessie, A corrupt police officer. * Tony Shalhoub as Milo, A serial killer. * Gary Dourdan as Kyle, A corrupt SWAT officer. * Lindsay Crouse as Donna, An FBI agent and military soldier led by Joseph. * Clarence Williams III as Satipo, A cashier. * Elizabeth Pena as Kaitlin, A Digger. * Shane Broley as Teddy, A house estate retailer. * Golden Brooks as Mallory, A janitor. * Ted King as Nathan, A citizen. * Rachel Luttrell as Roberta, A downtown Gangster. * Tim Guinee as Las Vegas Police Officer. * Jason Beck as SWAT Officer. * Judy Jean Berns as FBI Agent. * Veena Bidasha as Military Officer. * Ellen Bradley as Serial Killer. Scene Selection *1. Bar in Las Vegas. 00:00:00/00:00:21. *2. Golf is Far. 00:00:21/00:00:32. *3.